Order and Chaos
by SunDragonSoul
Summary: Twins Xaint and Xemon are abnormal. They were born different from others. Now, they have been deemed unfit to live in the world they lived in. Adopted from TrueXSoung
1. Chapter 1

Order and Chaos

Ch:1

Xemon's POV:

"Yo bro, what 'cha doin'?" I asked as I barged into the room. In front of me was a 16-year old Asian boy dressed in white clothing, with white hair and white eyes, with a white magatama necklace around his neck, reading a volume of Hetalia. By the disgusted look on his face, I could tell that he was at a part where the pervy actions of France was shown.

"Not much, Xemon. I was just reading Hetalia, after I read some One Piece." My brother, Xaint, replied. We were twin brothers, to be exact, although I had pitch-black hair and eyes, wearing black clothes. When we were born, there was a problem, so the coloring that was supposed to be in my brother's eyes and hair all went into me, making me uber-black in those areas, while he was pure-white. Not only that, but I wore black clothes, and even had a black magatama necklace. Still, it was better than our names…

Yea, my name is pronounced Zeh-moan, based off of Demon, and my twin's name is pronounced Zaint, based off of Saint. How did we get these names, you ask? Our parents called our aunt, asking that our uncle name us… but sadly, he came over DRUNK.

One look at us, and he was like: "Duuuude these guys are WHACK! They be like demons and angels… nowaitthewhitedude'sasaint! but naming a kid that is STUPIIIIDDDD… I like the letter X. X makes everything so freaking epic, maaaannnn…. Blackie's name is Xemon and Whitie's name is Xaint… not in a racist way, though! Hyuk hyuk hyuk… HALLELUJAH!"

Then he fainted.

Yep, I know. Alcohol makes you a douche. Still, our parents decided to go with the names, because they were terrible with names. Don't drink, kids. It'll cause badly named children.

As my ideal version of Confucius said, "Don't drink and drive, it causes accidents. Don't drink and sleep, it causes people."

…actually, that didn't make much sense. But then again, logic is my bro's job, so MEH.

"Dude, you gotta start reading Negima. It's EPIC." I laughed, but Xaint just sighed.

He closed his book, and got up. "Xemon, you know that manga is filled with perverted parts. Although there are some in basically all manga, Negima is one of those that have it at least once per chapter."

"…touché." I laughed. He smiled as well, sighing at the same time. We were who we were, and although I hate to admit it, our names fit us pretty darn well. Xaint is pretty nice, while I'm usually rude. It's all part of who we are. We have not fought each other even once, and we watch each other's backs. We're just epic that way.

By the way, we are the Kim brothers, although sometimes we are called the Tao brothers, with me being the darker brother. They joke that Hitler has nothing on me, but everyone knows that's just to scare the hell out of useless douche bags. Somehow it works… we twins sometimes defy our personalities and become the most annoying beings ever. We bring a whole new meaning to "Double Trouble".

"Well now, what shall we do now?" Xaint asked, as his hair and eyes turned silver, and I shrugged. Lately, it's been the same old things…

Oh, I didn't tell you? Well, when we defy our personalities, the little amount of coloring in Xaint comes out, while the coloring drains from mine. When we return to our normal personalities, the colors return to normal. Doctors had no idea why they were like that, but they agreed that it was annoying as hell.

Anyway, back to the point. We twins have been doing nothing but play sports, write stories, play music, sing, and compose songs, draw, and read manga for a week now… it's getting boring. However, all that boredom washed away when there was a bright white light in the room, blinding us. Quite annoyed, Xaint yelled out. "What's going on?"

"I don't know!" I replied, until everything was shrouded by the light… and we found ourselves falling, still blinded by the light.

When we came to, my brother and I were both in our "silver" modes, in a mostly-empty room that was pure-white. The only things inside were my brother, me, and… some random girl dressed in white. She wasn't all that bad looking though, either. Suddenly, the girl bowed. "Greetings, young brothers of the Gemini… I am called Solara… eh?"

By the time that she looked, we were no longer where we were… and she jumped in surprise when we linked arms with her. Grinning deviously, we began to speak, with me starting. "So, Solara,"

"why have you" Xaint asked.

"brought us here?" we both finished, and she looked at both of us with wide eyes.

"So the rumors are true, you two are like the Hitachiin brothers from Ouran High School." She sighed, and we just stood there grinning. Again, Solara began to speak. "You see, you do not belong in the world you were in. Many years ago, the barrier between dimensions had fallen… causing great disturbance in the worlds."

The two of us let go of her arms, and got in front of her again, frowning. "What does that have to do with us?"

Solara sighed. "Shut up, will you? I'm getting to there. It was at that time… that you were born. A few pieces of the universes had gone through space and time, landing in certain areas. Most of them had been sent into the bodies of some children in your world, so you could unlock their abilities if you trained hard enough. For example, you could possibly cast spells, or most likely, you could turn 16, seeing as how most worlds seem to revolve around 16-year olds… Meanwhile, very tiny pieces that won't do any harm at all, or so we had thought, had fallen into the one group that could destroy everyone's minds."

"Let us guess." I interrupted with the same annoyed expression my brother had.

"4kids?" Xaint guessed, being replied by Solara with a nod.

"Anyway, back to the bigger problem. The worlds have been repaired, but you guys no longer belong in the Central World… so we're going to have to send you to another world. All the other worlds are of the books in your world, so you should know what happens in each one… and no, you cannot choose the world you were born in."

"Okay." my brother and I quickly replied at the same time.

Of course, Solara looked dumbfounded. "…what?"

"We said okay." we answered. There was a moment of awkward silence, and then we broke the silence again. "Look, we don't really like anyone in our world anymore, and we were bored for a while now. Since our choices in manga are different other than two, but we don't want to meet the Hitachiin twins, send us to One Piece."

"…okay… anyways, you will be able to unlock your powers through your own bodies or objects… and here's a clue: everything you wear will change colors along with your eyes and hair from now on… including the magatama around your necks. Is there a part where you'd like to join in at?" she asked, and we both shook our heads. "Very well then, you will appear at the place where the beginning of Volume Two takes place. May you find happiness in your new lives!"

Everything faded to white, and we found ourselves standing in the middle of an empty town. Although it was as if it was real life, we knew it was the same one as the manga… We looked at each other, grinned, and rushed off… noticing that our speed and strength has been changed to meet manga requirements. However, we knew that was not the matter at the moment… there was something we had to do.

Nami's POV:

"What, you're saving me now?" a voice came from behind me in a non-caring tone.

"You idiot, shut up!" I yelled at that annoying pirate that was currently stuck in a cage, Luffy. "I did not do that on purpose! Even if that was an act, I don't want to become anything like an evil pirate!"

I clenched onto my weapon, and scowled at the pirates in front of me as I continued. "Pirates stole the life of someone precious to me; I hate pirates more than anything!"

"…ah… so that's why you don't like pirates…" Luffy replied, in an understanding tone. Maybe not all pirates were ba- no! I can't think like that, he is just trying to get me off guard! Why else would a pirate act so stupid? I thought, before it was interrupted by Luffy AGAIN. "ACK! The fuse is burning…"

He began to gnaw on the bars of the cage, as he continued to talk. Don't ask how. "Crap… I'm gonna die!"

"You can leave your people-playing skills to that, bitch!" Buggy the Clown, the strange pirate that was in front of me, pointed a finger at me. His crew members took out weapons, awaiting the clown's orders. "Kill her painfully!"

"Kya-ho, die painfully!" yelled four henchmen dressed in carnival clothes, as they charged at me.

Worried, I looked behind me at the cannon pointed at the cage Luffy was in. "The fuse is still…"

"Dammit! Someone put out that fuse!" Luffy cried out, as I swung my staff at the henchmen, who easily dodged it, while mocking me. Meanwhile, the fuse was still burning. "I CAN'T DIE THIS WAY!"

Quickly I threw away my staff and grabbed the fuse, wincing at the pain. The fool in the cage looked at me with wide eyes, and yelled out once more. "BEHIND YOU!"

I closed my eyes, waiting for it to all end… but instead, I heard a voice from behind me. "Just how many of you are charging at one girl?"

"ZORO!" Luffy yelled, and I was dumbfounded, as Buggy's henchmen began to mutter amongst themselves. THIS was Roronoa Zoro? A swordsman serving an idiot made of rubber? This guy even asked me if I was okay!

"You're definitely Zoro." Buggy spoke, making me snap out of my confusion. "Are you aiming for my head?"

Once again the two began to speak, and it looked as if they were going to begin to fight… eh?

Zoro just took out Buggy with one hit! Was the terrible pirate this weak? Was it all just rumors?

Wait, no… even though their leader's dead, they're still laughing… there must be some trick…

By the time I snapped out of it once again, a dagger held by a floating hand had stabbed Zoro's side... "What? That hand!"

"Dammit! What the hell is it…?" Zoro groaned, as the knife was torn out from his body. "The hand… is floating in the air!"

"The Bara Bara fruit…" Buggy's voice came out, as the body parts came back together. He opened his mouth to speak again… but then something strange happened. A silver haired boy around my age jumped up from the edge of the building, and kicked the clown right in his face.

"Yea yea, that's the name of the devil's fruit you ate. We all know, ya damn clown." The boy grinned, as he jumped off the pirate's face. He was kind of handsome… but who was he? Suddenly, he rushed towards the edge, and back flipped right over the edge. "See ya later!"

Everyone stared at the place where the boy randomly jumped off of, but then we heard a voice from the place where the cage that Luffy was inside was. "Yo, where you looking at? It's 'later' now."

"Wha-?" Buggy spoke, as we turned to the cage… that had the silver haired boy standing on top of it. Not only that, but he was holding the matches that the pirates had… He jumped off the cage, kicked the cannon over, and lit the fuse. Before Buggy could react, the cannon fired, sending the clown flying. "NOOOOO!"

"This is a good time to go… who are you guys anyway?" asked Zoro, and I turned to him.

"I… I'm a thief…" I spoke, but once again I was interrupted by that idiot, Luffy.

Grinning like an idiot, he began to speak. "That kid is our Navigator!"

"You're an idiot, aren't you? You're still on about that?" I yelled at him, his expression only changing slightly. "If you've got time to say things like that, then how about thinking of a way to get out of that cage?"

"Hey, that's a good idea… I'll do that." Luffy spoke, as if he just realized he could do that. What an idiot…

"No, it's okay… you just stay in the cage!" Zoro ordered, and he picked up the cage, blood gushing out of his side and from his mouth… that honestly shocked me. How could the infamous Zoro risk his life to save such an idiot? Why is he doing such things…? And he's just a pirate!

"Hey, no offence, but enough chatter. We should get out of here. Like, now." The silver-haired boy spoke, as he began to help Zoro. This kid was freakishly fast and strong… how did he just appear on top of the cage so fast?

Either way, we began to run away on the rooftops, and the boys set the cage down when we were hidden from their sight. Zoro held his bleeding side, and once things quieted down, he took the cage and began to drag it away… and I also noticed that the silver-haired boy was gone again.

After Zoro dragged it away far enough, he collapsed, but I could tell he was still conscious. Meanwhile, I had stolen the key and rushed back to them while Zoro dragged Luffy. By the time I had gotten there, both of them were on their backs, with a dog next to them. "What on earth are you guys doing…? If you lie here in the middle of the street, Buggy will definitely find you!"

"Hey, our navigator." They both spoke.

"Says who?" I yelled, and I sighed. "I just came to repay my debt to you, because you saved me back there."

"The key! You stole the cage key!" Luffy rejoiced once I threw the key I stole in front of him, but I just sighed yet again. I couldn't steal any of their treasures because I had to repay that debt… he better make use of- eh? Did that dog just swallow it? Right away, Luffy began to strange it. "YOU STUPID DOG! SPIT THAT OUT! IT ISN'T FOOD!"

"Hey! You people! Don't do anything to Shushu!" some old man yelled, and he explained to us that he was the village chief. After we explained the situation to him, he sent Zoro away to be treated, and I went with him, since the swordsman DID help me… as did that silver-haired boy…

Xemon's POV:

Yea, we ditched them while they were running away. Still, all that would happen was Zoro getting sent away, Shushu the deog's story being explained, and such… Honestly, Xaint's such a nature freak… he remembered what the dog's name was! At least we were in our silver mode right now, so he was more like me. What we DID do, was practice our powers, so we could get some action in this world. The power we got first had to do with our necklaces… We rushed back once we got our first ability, and found Mohji talking to Luffy. We went past him, and Xaint and I shared looks. We nodded to each other, then I jumped down alone behind Nami and that elder dude. I smiled, as she began to speak. "That guy… he doesn't want to die… does he…?"

"Nope." I spoke, making them flinch and turn behind to face me standing there with arms crossed.

"Y-you!" Nami spoke with wide eyes, and I just grinned, making a V with my fingers.

"Hi Nami!" I cheerfully spoke, making her get surprised again. Sighing, I walked around the corner, and saw Richie the Lion whack Luffy into a house. The village elder and Nami watched with horror, but I just tugged on Nami's arm. "We should go help Luffy, who is alive and unharmed. I'm already there."

Nami's POV:

What did he mean by "I'm already there"? He's right in front of me, isn't he? Who is this silver-haired boy, and how did he know my name? I had so many questions, but this wasn't the time for that. We rushed over to where Luffy was, and found him unharmed, just like how the silver haired boy said. Luffy smiled to us, and grinned. "Oh hey guys! The silver-haired guy came here and stopped me from crashing into this last house!"

From next to him, the silver-haired boy came out, and our eyes widened. Next to me and Luffy, there was the silver haired boy…two of them. I began to stutter. "Wh-who are you?"

"I'm Xaint!" one of them announced, putting his hands on his sides.

"and I'm Xemon!" the other announced, doing the same as the other of him did, linking their arms together.

"We are the Min brothers!" the two spoke happily, and they let go of their arms. The brothers looked at each other, nodded, then their eyes and hair changed colors… Xaint became white in those areas, while Xemon became black. "Also known as the Twins of Tao."

"COOL!" Luffy yelled happily, almost jumping up and down in joy. "Do you two want to join my crew?"

"Not now, Shushu's getting his ass kicked by that lion right now." Xemon calmly spoke, as our eyes widened.

"C-CRAP!" Luffy yelled, as he rushed off. We all began to go after him, but damn could that kid run. By the time we got to Shushu, the store was already burning down… by the time we put the fire out, it was too late. The fire had burnt the entire place down to the ground.

I clenched my teeth, and began to speak. "This guy… that guy… pirates are all the same… crushing everything precious to others!"

Just then, I heard a sound, and I turned to face Luffy. "Oh, Mr. Pirate, so you're still alive… I thought you would have finally been finished off by that lion…"

"Hey… what are you saying?" the chief asked, as he began to hold me back.

"Before you get your pirate pals to raid this village, why don't you just go to hell?" I yelled, but then I felt a hands grab my shoulder. I turned around to face the Min brothers.

"Stop. This was inevitable. That building was meant to burn down… if not, Shushu would be stuck guarding that building forever… but now, his treasure became something that he can guard while carrying around." Xaint spoke, with his hand still on my left shoulder. I looked confused, but then he pointed to Shushu and Luffy. When I turned around, I saw Luffy setting a box of Dog Food in front of Shushu. He then sat down next to the dog and began to talk to it…

That guy… he fought the lion and came back… for that dog… I watched as the dog began walking away with the box, after barking in gratefulness. "haha…"

I changed my opinion of this guy. Perhaps there really were some good pirates out there… "Sorry for screaming at you!"

Luffy got up and began to say it was fine… but then, the elder began to yell about his powerlessness. I couldn't calm him down… and that idiot Luffy even encouraged him! Suddenly, I felt Xaint's arm grabbing me as his brother grabbed the elder and Luffy… I was confused, yet I blushed. However, I paled when the houses in front of us broke down. I recognized this… the Buggy Ball that that pirate had… Wait, what about that swordsman?

"Yea… that was a bad way to wake up…"

Good, he was unharmed…but how are these two not dying by such disasters?

*CRACK*

We turned around, to see the twins with silver eyes and silver hair again, with one of them, who I guessed was Xemon, chopped the old man's neck, knocking him unconscious. My eyes widened in horror. "What'd you do that for?"

"If we left him alone…" Xemon began.

"he would have gone after Buggy." Xaint finished.

"It's better for him to fall unconscious while unharmed than to have fallen unconscious after getting beaten senseless." they concluded. They cracked their knuckles, as did Luffy, and Zoro took out his swords. "Now… let's go get that clown."

"How can you be so calm at this situation? Where does your confidence come from?" I asked, but Luffy laughed, as did the twins.

"Our destination is the Grand Line. Now, we're going to go steal that map again!" Luffy laughed, before holding a hand out to me. "Will you join us? You need the map too, don't you? And the treasure…"

"I'm not going to become a pirate." I answered almost right away, and I slapped his hand. "Rather than 'partners', let's just say we're 'cooperating'. Helping each other achieve our goals!"

We turned to the twins, but saw that they were gone. When we looked to Zoro, he spoke. "They already left. Before they left, though… they did say 'we are confident, because we know being without confidence will only weaken us'. Now, let's go to them."

Xaint's POV:

"Second Buggy Ball, ready! Preparation is complete!" a voice rang out.

"Good! Fi-"

"BUGGY!" my brother and I yelled, in our normal forms. Buggy glared at us, but we calmly grabbed our magatamas, which began to glow… when we moved our hands away, my brother had a black gun in his hand, and I had a white copy of the gun in mine. "As the wielders of Chaos and Order, we have come to sentence you to death!"

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

Xemon's POV:

Some of the pirates burst into laughter, but we kept our badass pose. "Fight with the Captain? Do you actually think you can win?"

I was pretty confident in our success, being myself, and the fact that our first power was to transform our necklaces, Chaos and Order, into many different forms. The main form, meaning the most powerful, is the gun, for it has it's own special ability. Everything else is just for looks or something… actually, they could be useful for some things. I mean, the Guitar can be used for music, as for the Spike and the Hammer… well, there's something we can do with them that we're going to do pretty soon. As for the others, we still need to think of a use.

Soon, Cabaji jumped extremely high into the air, holding a sword that had a wooden top spinning at the top, as well as spinning a dagger with his other hand. The guy was also riding on a unicycle… how was he doing that anyway?

Buggy decided to fight instead, just as he would have if it was just him against the old man. What was the difference between the old and new situations? We could win. Buggy pointed a finger at us, and began to speak. "Hey, why are you challenging me? Do you want fame?"

"Fame? Don't be retarded. Fame, richness, none of that shit matter to us." I replied, not affected by what Buggy had said.

"We are here to judge the cruel who prey on the weak." Xemon continued. We both stood up, and pointed a finger to Buggy, Pheonix Wright style.

"This village is the treasure of those who live here. We will protect that treasure!" we both spoke, concluding our small speech. After a small pause, the pirates began to laugh, calling our speech a bunch of meaningless words. Little douchebag that had a tomato for a nose was always one of my least favorite characters… and now, I wanted to beat the living hell out of him… and I knew how. "Come down if you want to prove us wrong, you coward!"

"C-Coward?" Buggy growled, as he shot his right hand at us. "I AM NO COWARD!"

At this, our eyes gleamed, and our guns began to glow. "CHANCE!"

We went into our "Silver Modes", and my gun, Chaos, became a silver hammer. I whacked the hand to the ground, making Buggy scream in pain. Next, my brother's gun, Order, which became a silver spike, stabbed the hand into the ground as I began hammering it. Buggy began to scream in pain, as I began to laugh. "GAAAAH! STOP THAT THIS INSTANT!"

We stopped, shrugged, and Order began to glow… to become another hammer. We both began to beat the hand, causing him to scream even more. That hand wasn't broken thanks to Buggy's powers, but the pain still went to him. I threw the hand back to Buggy, and our hammers became guns again. My brother and I smirked and got ready to fight. "Let's do this, guys."

"YOU'RE ALL SO DEAD!" shouted Buggy, massaging his sore hand. Smiling, Luffy began to shout.

"HEY! YOU HUGE, RED, UGLY, BIG NOSE!" he yelled surprising everyone but my brother and I. Buggy took this as an insult, and shot a Buggy Ball, which Luffy reflected using a Gum Gum Balloon. Nami began ranting, and my brother and I smiled.

We rushed over to Luffy, and stretched his mouth as I began to speak. "There is one thing you should know about him."

"Everything is made of rubber." My brother continued.

"And before you even ask," I began again.

"Yes. Yes it is." Xaint concluded.

The smoke cleared, revealing that Buggy and Cabaji had used other members as shields. They then began arguing amongst themselves, ending with Buggy throwing Mohji at us. Luffy kicked him out of the way, while Xaint and I pulled Nami out of the way. I swear I saw her blush, but who cares? I'll bother about this later.

Nami began yelling at Luffy once Cabaji began to attack Zoro's wound, but Xaint and I locked arms with her, smiling. We saw as Zoro slashed Cabaji out of the way, then slashed his own wound. He gave a speech, and we let go of Nami. We watched the fight for a bit, then watched as Nami walked away. We would have gone with her, but this was the first actual villain in the series! No, the bandit, Morgan, and Alvida don't count. Why? Let me tell you what I'd say to them if I had to fight them:

Bandit: Dude, just shut up. You go around kidnapping little boys, run from men after you drench them in alcohol, and go around with a major rape face. We all know you're a pedophile.

Captain Morgan: wow… just wow. How did you raise your son? Zoro probably only hit him because of the fact that he was going around wearing a purple suit in public with men following him. And he enjoyed that. You have a gay son, and you look like a cartoon villain even though you're the captain of a naval base. Trust me. Your balls are next.

Alvida: You're a fat bitch, you are!

Yep, I'm such a good person, right?

…fine. We'll get back to the point. Happy? No? Well, too bad. I'm so epic, whatever you complain to me about doesn't even matter. Yea. I'm just that Xemon. The guy who's so boss…

Wait, why am I bragging in my mind in the middle of a fight?

Once Zoro won his fight, we got to work… once Buggy finished his annoying speech, we waited until they began the fight for a bit, then we grabbed Luffy's shoulders. "Hey Monkey D. Luffy, mind if we fight instead? If not, you'll mess up your hat… that we can assure you."

Luffy frowned, but nodded, not wanting to get his treasure messed up. He moved away as my brother and I got our guns ready. "BARA BARA CANNON!"

Smiling, we brothers went back to normal, and I smacked my gun between the knives, while my brother rushed forward, shooting orbs of energy at Buggy. When Buggy was about to block, I shot a bullet into his hand. Buggy's left shoulder was burnt, while his right hand became slightly covered in frost. We began to explain together. "Pure light can be used to burn, but when something is void of light, the lack of energy causes frost!"

Just then, Buggy saw Nami and began flying after her with the top half of his body, and I grinned and… shot his nuts with my gun. "Shallow Shot!"

"GAAAAAH!" he screamed,falling to the ground. I began to shoot him rapid-fire. "You… you dare attack my bottom half…!"

My brother and I turned silver, and we put our hands on our cheeks with mock horror, just like the Hitachiin twins did. "Oh no, brother. It seems he has a case of frostbite. Why don't you help him?"

"With pleasure, my brother!" Xaint replied, as we grinned deviously. I began to freeze Buggy 's outline to the ground, while he used rapid-fire on Buggy's frozen spot. After a bit of screaming from him, his balls caught on fire. "Flash Fire!"

"WHAT THE HELL?" he yelled, and then he and Nami began to have their chat… until he used his Bara Bara Festival attack. Looking bored, we began to attack his feet, until he yelled at us, and Nami hit him with the bag o' loot. He grabbed it as expected, while we just looked at Luffy. Once he understood what we meant, he kicked Buggy, scattering everything. We just stood by while Luffy searched for the map. When the time came for the final blow, we twins put a hand on Luffy's shoulder. "Hey, mind if we make the final attack this time?"

"Sure, go ahead. You're the one who was fighting him anyway." Luffy laughed, and we grinned as we put our guns together. We kicked midget-Buggy up, as we charged up a powerful strike. We shot our guns, as we yelled. "TAO, THE MIDDLE WAY!"

A beam of shadow energy shot out of Chaos, while a beam of light energy shot out of Order. They swirled together, and became a silver beam, hitting Buggy's face. As he flew away, my brother and I pulled out roses, and spun around, facing Nami and Luffy. The latter of those two raised his arms yelling "Victory!"

"Now, you're going to become my crew member, right?" asked Luffy, facing Nami. She agreed for the time being, in order for her to gather money. She stated that she split the treasure into two bags, and asked for help, normally we'd help, but we knew what Luffy would do would be better, so we just let him take it.

"By the way, we'll join you too, in response to earlier." It was at this time that the villagers came. The moment they saw the chief hidden in a corner, with a huge bruise on his neck, I grinned, and began to speak. "I did that to the old man."

"What? How dare you do this to our chief…" the villagers kept yelling at us and asking questions, and I just yawned.

"Yah, I'm a pirate." I calmly replied to the third question, smiling. Then they began to chase us with their weapons, and we just ran, Nami being the only one of our group who wasn't laughing. With Shushu keeping them away from us, we safely managed to reach the boat. However, when the thieves saw Zoro's face, we grabbed them, and smiled. "Here, let us help!"

We kicked them into the water, then climbed into the boat. We put down the bags, then held a hand out each. "May we lend you a hand, my fair lady?"

Nami blushed and took our hands, climbing into the boat. Luffy and Zoro followed in, setting sail.

Nami's POV:

Well, the captain is officially a moron. In addition to everything else he did, he didn't bring food for a cruise! And that stupid swordsman did nothing either! Looks like I'm going to have to teach them this life lesson… "Oh please, you need to be more prepared! You don't bring food and you dare to go to sea… you underestimated the ocean!"

"Ah! I see something!" Luffy spoke, looking at an island. I tossed a piece of bread to Zoro. I turned to give some to the twins, but then I saw that they were already eating some sushi. Our eyes widened at this, and they stopped eating for a bit.

"…what?" Xemon asked, and we pointed to the sushi. "Oh, that's easy. My necklace becomes a spear, I stab a fish with it, give it to Xaint, he turns it into sushi. He's a pretty good at cooking... as well as whatever you call making sushi."

After a pause, everything went back to normal, after Xaint offered me some sushi. I accepted it, knowing by now that when his hair and eyes are white, Xaint was one of the sweetest people in the world. Meanwhile, his brother Xemon was such a bad boy… and they could handle themselves, as well as protect a girl if they needed to. Compared at the other two idiots of this crew… just wow. I glared at Zoro and Luffy, and spoke. "It's a miracle that you've survived up to now!"

"Hey, there's an island!" Luffy spoke, so I checked it with a telescope.

"That island is no good! It's unpopulated, so it's useless! Let's just keep going!" I spoke, but I heard three voices speak it. I turned around to see the silver-haired twins smiling at me. "H-how…?"

"The better question is, how long are you going to let them go to an island with a population of one?" they asked, and I noticed that Luffy was rowing the boat to the island. I was confused… but then they told me something strange. "Something you'll figure out soon enough… the treasure chests are empty."

Well now; not only did they create a mystery for me, they were a mystery on their own right… who are they really?

Xemon's POV:

When they got back, my brother and I had caught some more fish, and served up sushi to everyone including the hobo. I wanted to chop the box in half, setting him free, but then again, he might be naked under that, and I didn't want to be grossed out. The rest of the crew began to talk about getting a new ship and stuff, so my brother and I went into silver mode, and began to speak. "Don't worry, we'll get a proper pirate ship on the next island."

They looked surprised, and we twins just grinned. Nami was the one to break the silence. "Who are you two, and how do you know so much?"

"We'll answer you… if you can win the 'Who is Xaint' game!" we happily spoke, kind of annoyed that we stole from a shojo manga. We rushed to the back of Nami's boat, where they couldn't see us, and we began to change places many times. We came back out, and smiled to them in the same pose. "Now, tell me. Which one of us is Xaint?"

To be continued…


End file.
